


Philzablade Content Because we are Starved of it, Don’t hate me pls.

by Welp_uwu



Category: smp earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_uwu/pseuds/Welp_uwu
Summary: Just a simple soulmate au, they have papers that they can write on that show the same text on the other side.Listen we’re starved ok?Discord: https://discord.gg/RCk3n7NW
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Philzablade Content Because we are Starved of it, Don’t hate me pls.

Phil wrote daily on his special paper, but the person on the their side seemed to not be much into romantics. He rarely got writings back.  
The few times he got a response, the writer seemed eloquent.  
The other seemed not to care, saying they were busy doing one thing or another. There were only a few things he knew that he could be sure about.  
1\. They played minecraft  
2\. They played a lot of hypixel  
3\. They were good with words, deceit, and good at figuring out things.  
4\. They were a boy  
5\. He had strange talking habits and a sense of humor similar to techno.  
6\. They literally never give their description or name, or anything.  
Phil kept writing though, he was determined to get to know his secret lover.

“Hey bro, whatcha doing?“

After a few moments of waiting, he was about togo do something else. But then-

“Oh, just playing minecraft, what about you?”

Phil excitedly wrote:

“Nothing, but I could play some with you!”

“Nah, I’m okay. You’d drag me down anyway, nerd.”

“C’mon, techno simp, let’s play some games.”

“Ya know what?! Fine, and I am probably less of a simp then you think”

“You doodle pigs on this paper all the time.”

“You’re not wrong, but shut up.”

He decided to log in on an alt, as he didn’t want the other to know.  
When he logged in, he saw techno’s alt online, so he messaged him.

“Hey techno, what are you doing just sitting in the lobby?”

“Hellooo phil, I’m waiting for my soulmate to come on.”

“Oh same, may I chat with you while we wait?”

“Go ahead, fine with me.”

They talked for exactly 3 hours and 43 minutes before techno fell asleep on the discord, forgetting about his plans to meet his soulmate. Phil slowly bur surely did so too, just putting on some music in the vc, as he knew getting out of the discord would make noises that might wake techno up.

He looked at his paper, and back at the screen. He wrote a note.

“Sorry I couldn’t find you in minecraft today, maybe we could hang out tomorrow or smth.  
Love ya, Phil”

He realized he wrote his name on the paper, so he scratched the name out of his paper and decided to finally lay his own head down.

———— Next Morning

Techno woke up first, and immediately remembered he hung out with Phil and forgot about his soulmate. He asked through the mic  
“Phil?”  
“Phiiiillllll”  
“...”  
“PHIL”

“AAah! Techno we forgot about our soulmates!”

Techno looked at his paper, what it said was:  
“Sorry I couldn’t find you in minecraft today, maybe we could hang out tomorrow or smth.  
Love ya, ||||||”

Heh. His lover crossed out his name.  
“...”

“Techno? You still here?”

“Oh yeah, my soulmate wrote a note saying sorry they couldn’t make it, even though I should be the one apologizing for not making it.”

“It’s fine, I’m sure they won’t mind. I mean- you spent the night with me, that’s the bright side.”

“The thing is, I haven’t ever made even an attempt to get to know them, I feel sorry for them, because I know they really care about me.”

Phil saw some writing on his paper.

“I’m really sorry, I was hanging out with a friend, and I didn’t realize how much time passed. I fell asleep on call with him, and-

I should get to know you better, I guess.”

oh shit.

“...”

“Phil?”

“Eh- what?”

“What is it? You were spacing out.”

“Oh- it’s nothing.”

Suddenly it all clicked. He didn’t miss out on playing minecraft with his soulmate.

“I just realized something.”

Techno stayed silent.

The other writing appeared.  
“What is it?”

“Oh, just- I’m pretty sure we didn’t miss out on our minecraft date, techno”

Then he heard techno speak in the vc.  
“Phil-”

“So...”

“I love you, but how were we so fucking oblivious?!”

“Idk man, idk. Literally you’ve ranted to me about your note before-“

“And notes came more frequently bdcause you realized you were acting how I was ranting and you felt bad!”

“How are we so stupid?”

“I mean- we are in a fanfic, right?” 

“I mean, I guess that explains it.”

Then techno visited phil and they did lover-ish things, like hold hands, and watch movies together, and other fun stuff.


End file.
